scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Fred Jones, Sr.
For the original incarnation of the Jones patriarch, see Skip Jones. :For the birth father of Fred Jones, Jr., see Brad Chiles. Fred Jones, Sr. was the corrupt mayor of Crystal Cove and the 'surrogate' father of Fred Jr.. On the surface he seemed to only care more about making money from the town's mysteries rather than solving them, which conflicted with his son, contributing to an already awkward relationship. In reality this was a cover for a much darker and obsessed personality, one who had gone to great lengths to complete the Planispheric Disk. He forced the original Mystery Incorporated to leave Crystal Cove and bargained away the guardianship of the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. Physical appearance He has dark hair, wears glasses and a suit. He shares Brad and Fred Jr's square jaw. Personality Fred Jones, Sr. was a selfish and greedy opportunist. He would do almost anything to make Crystal Cove into a tourist hotspot. He took any of the paranormal and bizarre events that happened in Crystal Cove as an opportunity to promote the town's popularity regardless of the consequences and thus, he would willingly turn a blind eye in favor of reaping the benefits that they bring until it is too late (Menace Of The Manticore). In turn, his relationship with his son had become turbulent at best, with Fred Jr. slowly (but surely) realizing how selfish his father really is. In the new alternative time line the gang made (Come Undone), Fred Jones, Sr. is portrayed as a kind and good man. He is now the coach, and never has been mayor. He tells Fred Jr. that he had always been special to him. History Early life He came to Crystal Cove in search of the Planispheric Disk. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one He told his son that there was more to life than traps, and later was momentarily shocked after Daphne showed the mysterious locket. (Beware The Beast From Below) He refused to pick up Fred and the others from Gatorsburg because he had gotten comfortable in his recliner. He confronted George Avocados and asked Fred Jr. to copy campaign flyers. A campaign scandal involving George Avocados's father forced him to drop out. In his final moments as acting mayor of Crystal Cove, Jones appointed Scooby as head of affairs of Crystal Cove's pizza departments. He refused to close down the beach to protect people from the Man-Crab. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) He insisted Fred Jr. get tutoring in civics, and he wanted to exploit the 'spookified' kids for publicity. (The Song Of Mystery) He let the Hex Girls have a new venue. (In Fear Of The Phantom) He asked that the Gnome be investigated for publicity purposes. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) He was present when a Humungonaut tore down his Tiki Tub restaurant. (Battle Of The Humungonauts) He dropped Fred Jr. off at Darrow University and told him to visit his old fraternity. (The Shrieking Madness) He headed off the kids' investigation of a Cicada Creature victim, and later anticipated getting pictures when they were attacked. (When The Cicada Calls) He was present at the rebuilt Tiki Tub when the Wild Brood came in. (The Wild Brood) He was caught up 'in the love' of Aphrodite and danced with Sheriff Bronson Stone. (Where Walks Aphrodite) He spied on the kids as they left the ruins of Darrow Mansion. (Escape From Mystery Manor) He showed Mr. Wang around town and went with him to a dinner party hosted by the Blakes. He asked the gang's help in solving the Manticore problem at the amusement park, and he was caught searching Fred's room by Velma for their piece of the Planispheric Disk. He was badly frightened in his own home by the haunting of the Shadowy Figure who was later revealed to be Professor Pericles and lost his piece of the Planispheric Disk to him. (A Haunting in Crystal Cove) He fired Sheriff Stone when he thought a vigilante ghost would do a better job for free. In his Freak of Crystal Cove persona, he was on top of the old Spanish church watching the kids go away after Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams revealed the old Mystery, Inc.'s true fate. (Pawn of Shadows) When Sheriff Bronson Stone and the parents arrived upon the Freak of Crystal Cove's defeat, Fred unmasked the Freak to be Mayor Fred Jones Sr. upon figuring out himself. Fred Jones Sr. threatened the original Mystery, Incorporated and hunted down the current gang for their own piece of the disk. He also revealed that Fred wasn't his real son and that he was actually the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, much to Fred's anger. As Fred walks away, Bronson quotes to Mayor Fred Jones Sr. "say it isn't so." (All Fear The Freak) Season two The Gang told him about the plan about the Planispheric Disks and he agreed to help them by taking the real pieces in custody. (Wrath of the Krampus) The Gang later met the good part of him, trapped in the waiting room due to the curse. While the curse had corrupted Fred Jones Sr. and made him cold and unloving toward Fred, the good side admitted that Fred was the best thing about his life, and had always thought of him as an actual son who he's proud of. Fred Jr. thus finally was able to forgive his adoptive father. (Nightmare in Red) Post-Nibiru Fred Jones Sr. was revealed to be the head coach of the high school soccer team. He was also the school Principal. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. Beware The Beast From Below ** 102. The Creeping Creatures ** 103. The Secret Of The Ghost Rig ** 104. Revenge Of The Man Crab ** 105. The Song Of Mystery ** 106. The Legend Of Alice May ** 107. In Fear Of The Phantom ** 108. The Grasp Of The Gnome ** 109. Battle Of The Humungonauts ** 112. The Shrieking Madness ** 113. When The Cicada Calls ** 115. The Wild Brood ** 116. Where Walks Aphrodite ** 117. Escape From Mystery Manor (cameo) ** 118. The Dragon's Secret ** 121. Menace Of The Manticore ** 123. A Haunting In Crystal Cove ** 124. Dead Justice ** 126. All Fear The Freak ** 215. Wrath of the Krampus ** 222. Nightmare in Red (dream) ** 224. Gates of Gloom (cameo) ** 226. Come Undone In other languages Quotes Notes/trivia * TBA See also * Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Coaches Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Darrow University students Category:Mayors Category:Opening victims Category:Principals Category:Parents Category:Redeemed villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters